Listy od K
by Yassamet
Summary: Przez wzgląd na drobną tajemniczość w opowiadaniu nie uwzględniam tu paringu, który jednak występuje ;') Chociaż kto zna mnie odrobinę lepiej, nie będzie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Mój pierwszy eksperyment z perspektywą Szweda.
1. Chapter 1

Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek charakteryzuje się tym, że życie staje się monotonne, dni – nawet krajów – wyglądają często podobnie. Wiele osób się przed tym buntuje, inni na to narzekają, ale są też osoby, którym stateczność i monotonia po prostu pasują. Taki był Berwald, personifikacja Szwecji. Obecny spokój cenił sobie niezwykle wysoko po wielu latach wojen, sojuszów i gierek politycznych jeszcze trzysta lat temu. Obecnie jednak dzwonek do drzwi w jego niedużym domku go nieco zdziwił, nie spodziewał się gości, a tym bardziej, że od tego jednego dzwonka jego monotonia zostanie delikatnie zaburzona.

W progu ujrzał uśmiechniętą kobietę nie najgorszej urody, ale kompletnie mu nie znaną, która to trzymała trzydzieści dwie czerwone, dorodne róże. Zdziwiło go to tym bardziej, że dawno już zalotników nie miał, tym bardziej w postaci kobiet, do których szczególnie nic nie czuł. Konsternacja na jego twarzy była delikatna, wszelkie uczucia na jego twarzy były niemalże niezauważalne, taką to już ma naturę – ale ta emocja musiała jednak zostać wyłapana.

\- Dzień dobry, poczta kwiatowa, kwiaty dla Pana. – rzekła swoim śpiewnym, dość wysokim głosem i wyciągnęła bukiet w kierunku blondyna.

Niebieskooki mężczyzna ujął kwiaty i spojrzał na nie, to na kobietę, nim kiwnął głową w ramach podziękowania, zaś dalej obserwował, jak kobieta żegna się słowami „miłego dnia" i odchodzi do samochodu, prawdopodobnie dalej rozwozić kwieciste przesyłki. Tymczasem Szwecja wrócił do domu, wąchając najprawdziwsze kwiaty, być może ścięte jeszcze dziś. Między palce wpadła mu nagle wstążka, jasnobłękitna, całkiem ładna. Spojrzał na nią uważniej, a wtedy dojrzał napis na niej:

„ _Dla najcudowniejszego kraju na Ziemi – od cichego wielbiciela"_

On ma cichego wielbiciela? Szwed aż sam się zastanowił, czy to nie jakiś kiepski żart, wszak nigdy nie uważał się za „cudownego", ani nawet za takiego, w którym w ogóle można się zauroczyć. W swoim mniemaniu nie był ani urodziwy, ani emocjonalny, rozrywkowy, wesoły, wygadany… No, dobrze, w dłuższą dyskusję chętnie nawet by się wdał, jeśli byłby to tzw. „jego" temat, ale nie potrafi paplać ot tak, jak to mają w zwyczaju np. Włosi. Tak sobie dumając nad całą tą sprawą, odnalazł kryształowy wazon, nalał do niego wody i ulokował wcale nie najmniejszy bukiet, następnie ustawił kwiaty na środku stolika do kawy, po chwili go poprawił, by stał idealnie równo i poszedł po samą kawę do kuchni.

Nie spodziewał się, by to była szczera inicjatywa, był realistą. A choć on nigdy bardzo złych zamiarów nie miał, to były na świecie kraje, które uwielbiały płatać figle tym bardziej spokojniejszym. Wielokrotnie i jemu figiel jakiś wykręcono, raz mniejszy (jak fikcyjne zaproszenie na miejsce, gdzie kompletne nic nie było), raz większe (jak go kiedyś umówili na randkę z własnym bratem – nawiasem mówiąc, Norwegia był równie zaskoczony). Kiedy jeszcze woda się gotowała, on podszedł do okna kontrolnie, szukając ewentualnych śmieszków gdzieś w krzakach, jednak nikogo nie dojrzał. Zrezygnowany wrócił do kawy, zalewając ją akurat, następnie wsypując łyżeczkę cukru i niosąc kubek znów do pokoju, gdzie spędzał większość wolnego czasu i przyjmował ewentualnych gości.

„A jeśli to jednak jest na poważnie?" Myśl taka zakołatała się w jego umyśle, kiedy tak obserwował te piękne rośliny. Prawdą jest, że od kiedy Szwed wyszedł z ostatniej swojej unii jednoczącej go z innym krajem, czuł pewnego rodzaju pustkę. Wiele emocji go nie ruszało, nauczył się z nimi radzić, ale poczucie braku jednej osoby, z którą mógłby spędzać wiele wolnych wieczorów, co jakiś czas się w nim odzywało. Berwald ma wiele krajów, które są mu przyjazne, z którymi może porozmawiać, wyjść raz na jakiś czas, ale zawsze oni prędzej, czy później wracają do siebie, a on jeden pozostaje w swoich własnych, pustych czterech ścianach. Chciałby mieć kogoś, komu będzie mógł dotrzymać towarzystwa niezależnie od tego, jak zła sytuacja by była, jednak przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia nie mógł znaleźć takiej osoby i czasem godził się z myślą, że już więcej nikogo nie znajdzie.

„Dość" – rzekł sam sobie, potrząsając głową. Nie powinien być naiwny i wierzyć, że ktokolwiek tak nagle zapłonął do niego uczuciem wyższym. Pokręcił głową, zaczynając się zastanawiać nad tym, jak mógłby spędzić resztę wolnego czasu, póki był.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwa dni później wazon był już przestawiony na jedną z szafek, Berwald tylko czasem na niego zerkał, bardziej zastanawiając się, kiedy właściwie będzie musiał te kwiaty wyrzucić, niźli ponownie nad jego pochodzeniem. Akurat właśnie skończył porządki w swoim domu, wcześniej odebrał plik dokumentów do wypełnienia i właśnie planował się nimi zająć, kiedy dojrzał listonosza, który dostarczył listy do jego skrzynki. Odczekał kilka minut i wyszedł odebrać pocztę, a wracając do swego zacisznego kąta już przeglądał przesyłki. Dwa rachunki do uiszczenia, nowy katalog meblarski jednej lepszej firmy, raport jednego ministerstwa i… niebieska koperta?

Zaadresowana ewidentnie do niego, znaczki pochodzące z terenów Unii Europejskiej, ale dobrane tak, żeby nie można było zidentyfikować kraju, zaś stempel został akurat tak zatarty, by nazwa kraju i miasta zostały zamazane. Ktoś się postarał, by zachować anonimowość. Berwald odłożył zaraz pozostałe przesyłki i ujął tę jedną, oglądając ją dokładnie. Z przodu jedynie jego adres był zanotowany wraz z imieniem i nazwiskiem, napisany został elegancką czarną kaligrafią o ślicznie zaokrąglonych literkach. Z tyłu zaś na trójkątnym zamknięciu koperty tym samym pismem ten ktoś zanotował „Otwórz, proszę, gdy będziesz mieć chwilę spokoju."

Jeszcze odłożył kopertę, zrobił sobie kawy i rozejrzał się przez okno, czy aby na pewno nikogo nie ma, ale ogród jak na złość był pusty. Blondyn wrócił do przesyłki, siadając i ostrożnie wsuwając palec pod papier, a ten z łatwością dał się rozkleić. Doleciał go delikatny zapach kawy nie pochodzący z kubka, gdy wyjmował plik kartek najpewniej umoczonych właśnie w tym trunku, by wyglądały na starodawne, do tego związanych jasnobrązowym sznurkiem. Każda litera była stawiana starannie, każda była pisana tym samym czarnym tuszem, linie słów były równe, akapity miały idealną odległość wcięcia. Ten, kto to pisał, musiał się naprawdę starać.

„ _Witaj Berwaldzie._

 _Nim jednak zacznę pisać to, co chciałbym przekazać, proszę: Jeżeli nie chcesz tego czytać, jeśli Cię to irytuje lub jeśli masz partnera serca, niech ten list trafi w płomienie wraz z kopertą, aby te słowa nie zraziły ani Ciebie ani nie trafiły do oczu niepożądanych."_

Blondyn mruknął cicho, zastanawiając się chwilę, czy ten ktoś się boi, czy raczej wstydzi. Oba przypadki by go rozbawiły, ale przyznać trzeba, że są zgoła inne, a nie znając odpowiedzi na tak proste pytanie, ciężko jest mu przewidywać, co dalej. Po chwili wahania jednak przewrócił karteczkę, na której więcej treści nie było. Dalej, na kolejnej, literki już były ciaśniejsze i mniejsze, mimo to rozczytać je było mu zadziwiająco łatwo.

„ _Jeśli wciąż to czytasz, to sprawiasz memu sercu niezwykłą radość. Wierzę głęboko, że nie odrzuciłeś mnie na starcie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo zbierałem się, by napisać do Ciebie ten list._

 _Od dawna już Cię obserwuję z oddali. Podziwiam Cię, Berwaldzie. Mimo lat, wojen, mimo dawnych i obecnych problemów jesteś silnym, wspaniałym krajem, do tego niezwykle urodziwym. Często ciężko mi oderwać od Ciebie spojrzenie, Twoja jasna cera i Twoje głęboko błękitne oczy wprawiają mnie w onieśmielenie, chociaż wygląd Twój nie jest tak wspaniały, jak głos, którego chciałbym słuchać i słuchać. Ma on dokładnie takie brzmienie, jakie powinien mieć męski głos, jest on niski i twardy, wspaniały dla uszu._

 _Zapewne czytając to, zaczynasz się obawiać, iż to szaleństwo może być niebezpieczne w skutkach. Cóż, nie winię Cię, sam bym się wystraszył. Cóż mogę jednak powiedzieć na swoją obronę, Berwaldzie… Może pokazać swoją nieśmiałość? Jak już widzisz, nie umiałem się przez cały ten czas zmusić, by podejść nieco bliżej Ciebie. A kocham Cię od dobrych kilku lat…_

 _Chciałem już dawno napisać ten list, ale ilekroć siadałem do niego, tylekroć nie umiałem poskładać swych myśli w logiczną całość, ostatecznie zostając z niczym. A jednak, uczucia jak i słowa paliły mnie od środka, one chciały być poznane. Tłumienie emocji jest strasznie trudne, Berwaldzie. Wiele razy wyobrażałem sobie, że jednak odważyłem się i Tobie o tym powiedziałem. Często wyobrażałem sobie wtedy, że cieszyłeś się, że odwzajemniałeś moją miłość, że mówiłeś mi „tak". Podejrzewam jednak, iż w praktyce wcale by nie było to takie łatwe, zdziwiłbyś się, możliwe, że nawet odsunął. Nie mam pojęcia, jak właściwie byś zareagował, wiem jednak, że mógłbym być sporą niespodzianką. Nie spędzaliśmy nigdy dużo czasu, a jeśli już mieliśmy okazję bądź musieliśmy porozmawiać, zawsze wydawało mi się, iż jesteś mi niechętny. Sam nie do końca jestem w stanie uwierzyć, jak głęboko wpadłem w to zadurzenie, skąd ono się wzięło, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że ono jest._

 _Pozwól, proszę, że wciąż pozostanę anonimowy. Zbyt mocno boję się, że zacząłbyś mnie unikać, a ja spłonąłbym z tęsknoty, nie mogąc nawet Cię ujrzeć. Więc zamiast imienia będę stosował tylko jedną literkę pochodzącą od mego pseudonimu. Tak mnie będziesz rozpoznawał._

 _Tęsknię za Tobą wciąż._

 _~K."_

Berwald wciąż trzymał w ręku list, spoglądając na niego już bez czytania poszczególnych liter. Wiara, iż ktoś zadurzył się właśnie w nim była dla niego tak mocną abstrakcją, że był bliski pomyślenia, iż jest to dobry żart. Przejechał palcem po idealnie równym piśmie, a po kilkunastu sekundach oddech mu się wyrównał, a serce uspokoiło. Zastanawiało go jednak wciąż, kto kryje się pod tą dziwną literką. Kto z krajów nosi pseudonimy? Zastanowiło go też, czy w słowie pseudonim nie kryje się po prostu nazwa kraju. Kenia, Kolumbia, Kambodża… Kamerun… Kosowo?

Blondyn potrząsnął głową i napił się kawy, na szczęście była jeszcze ciepła. Ostrożnie obejrzał jeszcze kopertę, jednak żadnego dodatkowego załącznika nie znalazł, to też spokojnie schował list i odłożył w taki rewir stolika, by mieć pewność, że on się tam nie zabrudzi. Zastanawiał się, gdzie ma znaleźć dla niego miejsce, a zapewne też dla kolejnych. Coś podświadomie szeptało mu, że na jednym woluminie się nie skończy. A może się mylił?

Upił kawy znowu, powinien zaraz zająć się pracą, a jednak oczy utkwiły mu w kopercie. Wciąż chciał wiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba, chciał… ze znanych sobie względów chciał tę osobę ująć w dłonie i spojrzeć w te oczy. Wtedy też wiedziałby, że to uczucie jest prawdziwe. Skoro ten ktoś pisał, że nie spędzili nigdy zbyt wiele czasu, to Berwald mógł miejsca odrzucić całą Skandynawię. Co prawda… to dość płynne pojęcie i wahał się w kwestii Islandii, ale ostatecznie też jego skreślił. Tylko co po tym, jak w samej Europie pozostaje przynajmniej kilkanaście potencjalnych osób, które mogłyby być autorstwa tego woluminu? Blondyn ostatecznie wstał i schował list do jednej z szuflad, by przestać o tym myśleć teraz.


	3. Chapter 3

Cisza zapadła na cały tydzień, kwiaty zdążyły już uschnąć, jednak Berwald zauważył, że w tym bukiecie jeden kwiat jest sztuczny i wciąż się „trzyma" doskonale. Ten jeden kwiatuszek przełożył do mniejszego wazonu, już bez wody, po prostu ozdobnego i tylko czasem za dnia zerkał na niego, jedynie raz poddał go dłuższej, niż chwilowa kontemplacji. Mimo jednakże rozmyślań nie udało mu się wyciągnąć żadnych innych wniosków.

Czwartego dnia jednak wraz z listami dostał kopertę, które otworzył natychmiast po przyniesieniu do domu. W pierwszej elegancko oprawiono zaproszenie na radę Unii, która ma się odbyć za dwa tygodnie, ma dotyczyć kwestii ochrony środowiska. Berwald westchnął cicho, pewnie znów będą gadać na temat emisji węgla z fabryk i choć pracę starał się wykonywać sumiennie, to za tym tematem po prostu nie przepadał. Najpewniej dlatego, że mało kiedy miał z tym problemy, zazwyczaj na takich radach biernie obserwował, jak innym się ustala normy.

Zaś raptem kilka dni później otrzymał bardziej intrygującą kopertę, znów błękitną, ręcznie wypisaną. Gdy tylko ją otworzył, dobiegła go woń kawy, jak ostatnim razem, jednak teraz na dnie zauważył prawdziwe kawowe ziarna, które najpewniej były odpowiedzialne za ten aromat. Wyjął papier tym razem koloru nieco jaśniejszego błękitu niż koperta. Były to raptem dwie kartki, związane żółtą wstążką, zapewne w imitacji jego flagi. Berwald w duszy przyznał, że robiło to na nim wrażenie, może nie bardzo duże, ale jednak. Skupił się jednak na treści, znów idealnie, starannie stawianych literkach bodaj piórek wiecznym.

„ _Ukochany!_

 _Czy wiesz już, że będziemy się widzieć na radzie? Nie masz pojęcia nawet, jak się cieszę, iż będę mógł znów ujrzeć Twoją cudowną osobę! Czekam niezmiernie, chciałbym pchnąć czas do przodu, chciałbym już teraz móc sobie z Tobą uścisnąć dłoń. Spojrzeć Ci w oczy i nadziwić się im ponownie. Na samą myśl chcę śpiewać, chcę tańczyć, świat w moich oczach kwitnie._

 _Czy teraz na radzie będziesz szukać, kto tak skrycie Cię obserwuje? Nie bój się, jeśli Cię to przeraża… Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy, chcę tylko nacieszyć oczy. Nie bronię Ci mnie szukać, ale pamiętaj, że i ja będę próbował się z tym kryć. Wszak to niegrzeczne tak się gapić… Zapewne Ty poczułbyś się wtedy niekomfortowo, a i inni zaczęliby zwracać na nas uwagę. Po co nam ktoś trzeci? Niech to będzie sprawa między mną a tobą, niech to będzie nasza mała tajemnica. Możliwe, że odezwę się do Ciebie na radzie… Zobaczę. Jeszcze nie wiem niczego na pewno._

 _Z pewnością spostrzegłeś już, że jeden z kwiatów, jaki Ci podarowałem, jest sztuczny. Wiedziałem, że te najpiękniejsze róże umrą, ale chciałem, by choć jedna się zachowała, by Ci przypominała, że ktoś gdzieś za Tobą tęskni. Mam nadzieję, ze nie drażni ona Twoich oczu. Czy może ją gdzieś ukryłeś albo wyrzuciłeś wraz z resztą róż? Mam nadzieję, że nie… Wszak Twoje serce jest zbyt dobre, by z czystą nienawiścią na starcie odrzucić te drobne sygnały uwielbienia. Prawda? Jesteś… Zbyt wspaniały! Boże jedyny, czy taki cudowny mężczyzna może spojrzeć na kogoś takiego, jak ja? Nie reprezentuję wiele, właściwie... Wydaje mi się, że nie reprezentuję nic wartościowego w dzisiejszym świecie. Często pogardzany przez innych, czy mam u Ciebie jakieś szanse? Czy takie nic, jak ja i taki anioł, jak Ty, mogą być razem?_

 _Teraz się boję… Boję się, że mnie rozpoznasz i mną wzgardzisz, a w konsekwencji nigdy się nie zobaczymy. To dziwny strach, sam przyznaj… Jednocześnie kocham Cię i boję się, że to odrzucisz. Tak bardzo boję się, że boję się ujawnić. Jednak proszę… nie myśl o mnie źle._

 _~K."_

Berwald obejrzał dokładnie kartki, jednak nic więcej na nich nie dojrzał, żadnego znaku szczególnego. Zaczynał czuć ciepło na sercu, za pierwszym razem tego nie było, teraz owszem, miał jednak nadzieję, ze od samych tych słów się nie zauroczy w tajemniczym nieznajomym. Wolałby najpierw go poznać, dowiedzieć się chociaż, kim on jest… Z drugiej strony czuł lekkie rozbawienie tym, do jakiej rangi w umyśle tegoż nieznajomego został wyniesiony.

Po kilku chwilach i zrobionej jednej kawie zaczął dumać, odruchowo znów patrząc na tę sztuczną różyczkę. Sposób pisania jegomościa był specyficzny, nie każdy byłby do niego zdolny, przynajmniej Szwecja tak myślał. W pierwszej kolejności skreślił poważnego Niemca, w jego oczach ktoś o charakterze Ludwiga nie uciekłby się nawet do tego typu sztuczek. W następnej skreślił Irlandię, który być może nawet nie zna tych wszystkich słów, jakie tu zostały użyte. Po chwili namysłu wykreślił też obu Włochów. Rozważał wykreślenie Polski, zdarzyło mu się jednak wciągnąć Feliksa w nieco głębszą dyskusję i wie, że Feliks ma też poważniejszą naturę. Ostatecznie ten przesiew niewiele mu dał. Cały ten list utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że autor tych listów jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej, ale mógł rozpatrywać 2/3 tego sojuszu, wciąż zbyt wiele, by nad każdym z osobna móc się zastanawiać.

Uzbroił się więc w cierpliwość, poczeka do rady, poczeka, czy ten ktoś spróbuje się z nim skontaktować. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie. Ciekawość zaczynała budzić w nim nadzieję, że mimo niskiej samooceny autora to będzie urodziwy mężczyzna… takiego chciałby najmocniej, wysokiego, o gładkiej skórze, włosach najlepiej jasnych, a oczach pełnych życia. Był świadom, że może w efekcie „otrzymać" dokładne przeciwieństwo, ale nikt mu też nie zabroni mieć tego małego marzenia pośród wielu obowiązków. Prawda?


	4. Chapter 4

Obrady Unijne miały trwać cztery dni, dalej mieszkające kraje przyjeżdżały jeszcze dzień wcześniej, by móc się tutaj na spokojnie ulokować i wypocząć przed pierwszym posiedzeniem. Berwald tego nie potrzebował, połączenie lotnicze miał idealne, więc i nie musiał marnować dodatkowego dnia, który mógł przeznaczyć oczywiście na badania, jakim się jego instytut zajmował. Owszem, Berwald poza obowiązkami płynącymi z faktu egzystencji jako personifikacja kraju oraz poza zajęciami meblarskimi zajmował się czymś ważniejszym, kręcił się przy inżynierach ze swojego kosmodromu. Od zawsze interesowała go technologia, teraz szczególnie, a Szwedzkie testy maszyn i technik wynoszenia obiektów w przestrzeń kosmiczną są znane na całym świecie.

Wracając jednak do obrad, rozpoczęły się wczoraj i wciąż trwają, chociaż właśnie trwała przerwa. Sącząc kubek kawy Berwald siedział na korytarzu wysokiego biurowca i obserwował kraje, z którymi jeszcze niecały kwadrans temu siedział w jednej sali, słuchał ich i notował sobie, co kto mówił. Wyproszono wszystkich z tego pomieszczenia, co by je przewietrzyć, dlatego teraz na ten przykład Grecja drzemał koło okna, Hiszpan zaczepiał Włochów w innym kącie, Francja zagadywał germańskie kuzynostwo, a Węgry rozmawiała przez telefon. Od wczoraj już właściwie Szwecja się zastanawiał, gdzie się podział autor tych listów miłosnych, które dostał wcześniej, ale nie dojrzał ani zbyt natarczywych spojrzeń ani nikt mu nie zawracał głowy. Czyżby ten ktoś naprawdę chciał tylko „nacieszyć oczy"? Owszem, Berwald był ciekawy ten osoby, ale nie na tyle, by wywiesić koło siebie transparent z napisem „odezwij się".

Wreszcie Belgia pojawiła się i zaprosiła wszystkich na dalszą część spotkania. Sala pachniała świeżo, na szczęście, o wiele łatwiej będzie myśleć – przynajmniej jak się już uciszy szum, jaki w sposób naturalny powstaje przy wchodzeniu większej grupy do jednego pomieszczenia oraz jak każdy zajmuje swoje miejsce. Podobnie zrobił blondyn, usiadł na swoim krześle koło swojej flagi, przełożył notatki na świeżą stronę i spostrzegł, że pod tą flagą właśnie jakże subtelnie prezentuje się kawałek papieru. Podniósł podstawkę i wyjął z zaciekawieniem schowaną karteczkę, złożoną niemal idealnie na cztery. Pismo, jakie ujrzał po rozwinięciu, było niemalże takie samo, jak na listach, ale widać było różnicę w przyrządzie, zapewne tutaj ta osoba nie ma pióra. Sama treść nie była też długa i bardziej wprawiła Berwalda w lepszą pogodę ducha, niż w zamyślenie.

„ _Wyglądasz dziś jeszcze wspanialej, niż to zapamiętałem. Chciałbym utonąć w Twoich oczach, wsłuchany w Twój wspaniały głos, jesteś naprawdę aniołem na tych ziemiach. Berwaldzie… Jeśli chcesz mi coś przekazać, napisz, proszę. Ta karteczka do mnie wróci. Nie pytaj mnie jednak, kim jestem, wciąż obawiam się tego, jak zareagujesz. Kocham Cię! ~K"_

Rozejrzał się po sali, jednak nie zauważył ani jednego wpatrzonego w niego spojrzenia. Obrady co prawda się już zaczęły, ale Berwald chciał najpierw dokończyć nieco ważniejszą sprawę. Czuł, że chce odpisać, bardzo chce odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć kochanemu nieznajomemu, kompletnie nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Doszło nawet do tego, że przestał słuchać tego, co mówili, kiedy już włączył długopis, by odpisać. Na szczęście wszyscy znali jego małomówność i mało kto spodziewał się komentarza z jego strony.

„Czasem wydaje mi się, że mocno przesadzasz w swojej ocenie, tajemniczy nieznajomy. Bardzo ciekawi mnie, kim jesteś, czemu tak się boisz? Bez ujawnienia się nie możesz liczyć na nic więcej. Będę czekał po godzinie osiemnastej koło fontanny w parku miejskim. ~Berwald"

Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, czy nie wymaga od tegoż jegomościa zbyt wiele. Było już jednak zbyt późno na kreślenie, liścik schował pod flagą i podniósł oczy na obecnie mówiącego Polskę, jak zawsze chaotycznie, jak zawsze z uporem konserwatysty. Z trudem Szwed wyłapał wątek obecnej dyskusji i zaczął wracać myślami do tej nieszczęsnej polityki, którą właśnie prowadzili.


	5. Chapter 5

Nawet nie próbował zostać dłużej, by zrobić sobie kolejny odsiew osób, wyszedł właściwie jako jeden z pierwszych. Czuł głód, siedzieli na tym spotkaniu całe cztery godziny (choć mieli siedzieć tylko trzy) i co prawda wiele krajów postanowiło zjeść obiad razem, to jakoś Berwaldowi wytrzymywać w tym tłumie osób jeszcze dłużej się po prostu nie widziało. Przeszedł do baru, gdzie dostał naprawdę dobry posiłek, następnie do hotelu, gdzie się odświeżył i przebrał. Miał sporo czasu do wyjścia, odpoczął z zadowoleniem, jednak zastanawiając się wciąż, kogo spotka. Złapał się na tym, że o tajemniczym jegomościu myśli coraz częściej, ciekawość budziła w nim irracjonalne dla niego zachowania. Nigdy wobec żadnej wiadomości tak nie reagował, to... To po prostu bez sensu.

A mimo to nie dawała mu ta sprawa spokoju. Najchętniej poszedłby już do tego parku, jednak byłby całą godzinę za szybko i pewnie ten, kto go sobie upatrzył, też by jeszcze nie przyszedł. Problem w tym, że Berwald nieszczególnie miał co ze sobą zrobić, wziął jedną książkę co prawda, ale nie chciał za bardzo wtapiać się w jej fabułę, obecnie go nie interesowała. Wyjął telefon i przejrzał wiadomości, zajęło tu jednak tylko kwadrans, z dalszym czasem naprawdę nie miał co zrobić. Postanowił pójść na kawę, a później się przespacerować nieco bardziej okrężną drogą, tak też uczynił. Pochłonięty rozważaniami nad tym, kogo może spotkać, czasem zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet zaczyna się stresować. A może powinien kupić kwiaty? Nie… Bez przesady. Nie ma do czynienia z kobietą. Chyba…

Wszedł do parku i tak za wcześnie, sporo ludzi tutaj było. Pożałował, że nie wybrał spokojniejszego miejsca, może jakiejś kawiarni, może spotkanie przebiegłoby spokojniej. Poszedł do fontanny i wszedł na skwerek ją otaczający, rozglądając się za kimkolwiek znanym. I proszę, jest… Złote włosy leniwie spływały po odprężonej twarzy mężczyzny wygrzewającego się w promieniach słońca, siedział on na ławce rozmarzony i najpewniej relaksował się przed spotkaniem. Mimo że osoba ta była bardzo urodziwa, Berwald nie był zadowolony, widząc w miejscu swego wielbiciela i zarazem kogoś, w kim pokładał nadzieję Francisa. Ale słówko się rzekło, właściwie napisało… Podszedł do Francuza ze swoją stałą, kamienną twarzą, w środku czując skrępowanie na samą myśl o tym, co właściwie ma mu powiedzieć.

\- Hei… - przywitał się na początek, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

Francuz otworzył swoje oczęta i spojrzał na Berwalda, następnie uśmiechnął się do niego zalotnie. Usiadł prosto, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na Nordyka.

\- Witaj, miło Cię widzieć. – niższy z dwojga mężczyzn również przywitał się, a jego oczy wypełniło zaciekawienie – Piękny dzień na spacer, prawda?

Berwald nie chciał rozmawiać o pogodzie na takim istotnym spotkaniu, dlatego też napoczęcie tego tematu było dla niego dość niewygodne. Kiwnął głową, by zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem, bo zaiste dzień był ładny, ale też wykorzystał chwilę, by wrócić do istotniejszej części rozmowy. Przy okazji usiadł koło niego.

\- Ni' spodzi'wał'm się po T'bie tr'my. – rzekł, starając się mówić wyraźnie, a jednak szło mu to z trudem. Chyba sam się bał, że zaraz przepłoszy być może przyszłego partnera.

Choć nie był pewny, czy umiałby pokochać kogoś takiego, jak Francja. Charaktery mieli zbyt różne… Też Francuz zdziwił się początkowo pytaniem, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął na swój sposób.

\- Każdy się czymś tremuje, nie uważasz? Przecież to naturalne.

\- Km, tak… - odparł znów zdawkowo Nordyk – 'le listy mił'sne?

Zwęził oczka, nie wiedząc, że to dość nieprzyjemna dla obserwatora mimika, jednak on właśnie myślał, a podczas myślenia zdarzało mu się właśnie tak robić.

\- Listy miłosne..? – Francis chyba nie zrozumiał, ale zainteresował się bardziej tematem, spoglądając na Berwalda.

Teraz też Berwald nie zrozumiał i zdziwił się tą reakcją, jednak po nim nie było widać prawie w ogóle emocji.

\- Ni' ty j'… - wymamrotał, a gdy zrozumiał swój błąd, rozejrzał się po placu, szukając innej osoby, która mogłaby tu przyjść.

Nie widział, jak Francis się rozpromienił, ale usłyszał jego ciche westchnienie.

\- Masz cichego wielbiciela! – powiedział to nieco zbyt głośno, niż by Berwald chciał. Zaraz podparł się na oparciu ławki i westchnął znowu – Dieu, to takie romantyczne…

\- Ta… - mruknął Berwald sceptycznie, wciąż się rozglądając, bezskutecznie – Al' 'cę wi'dzieć, kt' to.

Francis uradowany jak nigdy nagle zarzucił ramię na ramiona Szweda, obejmując go jak starego przyjaciela, a Berwald musiał zwalczyć w sobie odruch, by delikwenta odepchnąć.

\- Wiesz… Szukaj go, bo takie miłości są najczęściej najsilniejsze. – rzekł rozanielony – A jeśli on wciąż pisze listy, to tym bardziej. Ale wiesz..? – spojrzał na towarzysza – Ty chyba i bez wiedzy kto to zaczynasz się zakochiwać.

Berwald rzucił mu podenerwowane spojrzenie i pewnym gestem odsunął od siebie blondyna, w tym samym momencie zauważając cień odróżniający się między innymi ludźmi. Ktoś właśnie szybko czmychał ku bramie, wychodząc, ale z tej odległości Szwed dojrzał jedynie fakt, że włosy tejże osoby miały kolor raczej ciemniejszy.

\- J'st. – stwierdził patetycznie i poderwał się, idąc za uciekinierem.

Podążał szybko, przechodząc między ludźmi, raz po raz widząc przemykającą wśród ludzi osobę, zwinną jak kot. Niestety widział tylko jej przebłyski i nie mógł zinterpretować dokładnie personaliów mężczyzny, na dodatek ten zdawał się być szybszy, Berwald widział go z coraz większym dystansem. Jakby przed nim uciekał. Jakby się bał, pisał, że się boi, ale aż tak…?

Nagle Berwald przez nieuwagę wpadł na kompletnie nieznanego sobie mężczyznę, prawdopodobnie zwykłego przechodnia, który to tylko się odsunął, krzywiąc się. Blondyn przeprosił i zaraz się rozejrzał, jednak obiektu pościgu już nie dojrzał, zupełnie jakby ten się rozpłynął w powietrzu. Wziął głębszy wdech, czując, że się nieco zmęczył tą zabawą w kotka i myszkę bądź to emocje tak w nim buzują. Nie miał pewności, co bardziej.

Zrezygnowany odetchnął mocniej i ruszył ulicą w kierunku swojego hotelu. Nie miał po co zostawać na mieście dłużej, wolał posiedzieć w pokoju.


	6. Chapter 6

Szwed zasnął szybko i przez to też obudził się o wiele wcześniej, niż powinien. Dłuższy czas nic nie robił, ale w końcu wpadł na myśl, że przecież ten tajemniczy K może chcieć mu znów podrzucić liścik i to długo przed obradami. Natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka z zamiarem przyjścia przed nim i napotkania go w sali. To może być szansa!

Mimo pierwszej reakcji dość spontanicznej zbierał się dość mozolnie, pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu przyłożył wagę do swojego wyglądu. Upewnił się, że na jego policzkach nie ma zarostu, że jego włosy są chociaż w minimalnym stopniu zaczesane, a błękitna koszula nie obciska go jak foliowe opakowanie, tylko luźno spływa po jego ciele. Gdy uznał, że wygląda dostatecznie dobrze, ubrał buty i wyszedł z pokoju. Teraz oby nie ubrudzić się podczas śniadania i oby wiatr nie rozczapierzył mu „fryzury"…

Wkroczył na salę restauracyjną lekko zamyślony, jednak intuicja nakazała mu się wybudzić i rozejrzeć, co też blondyn uczynił. O tej porze niewiele osób tutaj przebywało, z pewnością większość gości hotelowych jeszcze spała, mimo to kilka stolików już było zajętych. Przy jednym z nich, przy jasnozielonej ścianie Berwald nagle rozpoznał jedną osobę, którą niewątpliwie znał, z nieznanych sobie przyczyn nie zauważył go wcześniej tutaj. Włosy faktycznie ciemniejsze, teraz wyraźnie widział ich brązowy kolor, cera dość blada, do tego pod oczyma dojrzał przebijające się cienie. Same oczęta, choć skryte za szkłami okularów, spoglądały na kartkę papieru leżącą obok filiżanki kawy na stoliku, oczy te jednak były pozbawione radości, przygaszone, nieruchome w przeciwieństwie do lekko drżących bladoróżowych ust. Mężczyzna ten, ubrany w purpurową koszulę, czarne spodnie i kamizelkę nagle podniósł śnieżnobiałą chustkę i przyłożył do jednego, a następnie drugiego oka.

Wtedy też Berwald zrozumiał, że ten mężczyzna płacze. Serce podskoczyło mu aż do gardła, dawno nie czuł czegoś tak okropnego i do tego czuł się straszliwie winny. Intuicja podpowiedziała mu, żeby podejść, pocieszyć tegoż wrażliwego jegomościa, ciało jego posłuchało się o wiele szybciej, niż umysł zdążył zaprotestować. Nim właściwie się zorientował, podszedł już do stolika, gdzie Rod spoglądał bezwiednie na własną kaligrafię, najpewniej nie zauważając w swojej bańce emocji obcej osoby. Szwed spojrzał na ten list i wtedy był już całkowicie pewny, że ma przed sobą tego cichego wielbiciela, który tak bardzo bał się ujawnić.

Nim znowu pomyślał w pełni, wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę i najdelikatniej jak mógł, musnął leżącą na stole dłoń muzyka, po czym obserwował, jak ten najpierw podświadomie próbuje odgonić hipotetyczną rzecz od siebie, następnie zastyga, zauważając osobę stojącą koło niego. Spojrzał ostrożnie, a na jego twarzy wymalowało się niedowierzanie, gdy rozpoznawał osobę stojącą nad nim, emocja ta przeszła w strach, a dopiero ten udało się Roderichowi trochę zamaskować, chociaż przyspieszony oddech i stres wciąż były po nim widoczne.

\- Berwaldzie…. – Rod zerknął na list i natychmiast, choć wymuszając na sobie płynność tego ruchu, odwrócił kartkę – Coś się stało…?

Blondyn nie miał pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć, powoli tylko kucnął, wciąż spoglądając na biednego muzyka, którym targały emocje, choć ten ewidentnie próbował to ukryć. Z tej pozycji ujął jedną z tych delikatnych dłoni w swoje obie, duże i zaczął ją gładzić, chcąc go w jakiś sposób uspokoić.

\- Dl'czeg' płacz'sz? – nie było to idealne pytanie, jakie mógł zadać, ale kompletnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Rod spróbował się odsunąć, ale z jednej strony przyblokowała go ściana, z drugiej Berwald nieco zacisnął dłonie na jego łapce, by ten nie chciał uciekać. To jednak nie pomagało, Rod czuł się nieswojo, widać to było. Po prawdzie nigdy Rodericha w tym stanie nie spotkał i być może nie będzie mu dane nigdy go ujrzeć, jeśli teraz by się wycofał.

\- To nieistotne… Nie zawracaj sobie głowy, proszę. – mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, jak osaczone zwierzę, które jeszcze ma nadzieję, że napastnik sobie pójdzie.

\- 'stotne. – odparł od razu, a po chwili doznał kolejnego przebłysku. Trzymając go za dłoń, podniósł się – Ch'dźmy do moj'go pok'ju.

Spodziewał się protestu, ale Rod, jakby zrezygnowany po chwili też wstał, zabierając swoje pióro i kartkę papieru, tę z kolei składając na cztery i wkładając do swojej kieszonki w koszuli. W ciszy podążył za blondynem, nie wyrywając się, jednakże Berwald i tak trzymał jego dłoń, nie zamierzając puścić. Zauważał tylko, że z chwili na chwilę Austria zaczyna coraz lepiej ukrywać ten ocean emocji, jest coraz spokojniejszy, coraz bardziej neutralny i oficjalny. Gdy dotarli pod drzwi, był już praktycznie taki, jaki jest każdego dnia, gdy Szwed go widywał.

Wprowadził go do pokoju, nie obawiając się o żadną gafę, bowiem we krwi miał pozostawianie po sobie porządku. Weszli oboje i Szwed zamknął drzwi, a Austrii pokazał, by ten usiadł na łóżku, sam z resztą zaraz usiadł obok niego. Widział już zwykłego, typowego Rodericha, który prezentuje się im zawsze, nie tego cierpiącego, wrażliwego artystę, jakiego dane mu było zobaczyć chwilę temu. Przez kilka sekund spoglądali na siebie, Rod wyczekująco, Berwald szukał słów, jakimi mógłby zacząć rozmowę.

\- N'c mnie z Fr'ncją nie ł'czy. – zaczął, znów nie tak, jakby chciał. Purpurowe oczy się jednak nagle wyostrzyły, a usta drgnęły, a to oznaczało, że trafił - … Piękni' piszesz, Rod.

Starał się mówić wyraźnie, starał się też dobierać słowa tak, by przekazać jak najwięcej swoich myśli. Dość dużo kłębiło się w nim, ale mało która potrafiła przybrać formę werbalną, by się ujawnić, większości nawet nie umiał przekazać, choć bardzo chciał.

\- Jak się… domyśliłeś? – zapytał, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Znów ta maska się chybotała na obliczu Rodericha, Berwald mentalnie szykował się na to, że on może się znów rozkleić bądź chcieć stąd uciec. Samo pytanie nie było jednym z najprostszych, nie potrafił tego jasno określić.

\- Z'baczyłem Cię… Wczor'j. Dziś. … Pocz'łem to.

To chyba najlepsze, co mógł odpowiedzieć, on po prostu czuł, że to jest właśnie ten, na kogo czekał. Mimo tego, że to przez to, że wczoraj dojrzał kształt i że dziś znalazł go piszącego, najsilniejszym argumentem było to, że on czuł. To równie irracjonalne, co niewłaściwe dla chłodnego analityka, ale też nigdy nie miał takiej pewności.

Tymczasem Rod opuścił spojrzenie i pokierował je gdzieś na bok, te delikatne usteczka zaczynały mu znowu drżeć. Wtedy też Berwald poczuł coś jeszcze, coś, czego nigdy po sobie by się nie spodziewał. Normalnie nie przepadał za bliskim kontaktem, drażniły go uściski, teraz jednak zapragnął ukryć Roda we własnych ramionach, by przepędzić od niego wszystkie niepokoje. Chyba naprawdę się w nim zakochał…

\- Skoro nic Cię nie łączy z Francisem, to… co się wczoraj działo? Co zobaczyłem? – zapytał po chwili muzyk ściszonym głosem.

Nie chciał Roderichowi powiedzieć, że się pomylił, że wziął Francję za autora tych cudownych listów. Jeszcze by go uraził przez przypadek, a w tym momencie zależało mu tylko na tym, by zatrzymać tego jegomościa przy sobie. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnim razem taką mieszankę niecodziennych, ba, niezwykle rzadkich emocji nosił w sercu.

\- S'm się rzuc'ł… - wydukał w końcu, bo w gruncie rzeczy nie było to kłamstwem.

Cisza znów zapadła między tę dwójkę, a blondyn zauważył, jak twarz Austriaka zaczyna drżeć i nieco krzywić się przez atakujące spazmy płaczu, które ten chyba usilnie próbował hamować. W tym momencie już nie miał wątpliwości, co robić, objął szczelnie mniejszego z nich i zatrzymał przy sobie, nie naciskając za mocno. Nie musiał, bo Rod sam się wtulił w silne ramiona, chlipiąc mu w koszulę raz po raz, zgodnie z kolejnymi przychodzącymi łkaniami. Szwed zabrał mniejszemu od siebie okulary, ostrożnie zaczął gładzić tę czekoladową czuprynę i czekał, cierpliwie. Nigdy, przenigdy nie spodziewałby się, że ktoś będzie wylewał łzy z powodu miłości do niego, tak jak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie chciał tulić do siebie tego, którego emocje rozdzierałyby z jego powodu. Jego obecny towarzysz z chwili na chwilę uspokajał się, jego oddech stawał się dłuższy, głębszy, z ciała zeszło nieco napięcia. Ten płacz mijał, wreszcie, cierpienie ustawało, choć być może on znów część skrył w sobie.

\- Dziękuję… - szepnął Rod po chwili i spróbował usiąść prosto.

Nim jednak Berwald go puścił, ucałował go jeszcze w policzek i dopiero uwolnił, patrząc na niego jednak wciąż. Austria uspokajał się, otarł oczy z łez tą chustą, co wcześniej i jeszcze oddychał głęboko, by całkowicie pozbyć się płaczu z siebie. Dopiero teraz Berwald dojrzał, że te cienie pod oczyma są tak naprawdę silne, ale na tej delikatnej twarzy był położony najpewniej puder bądź coś innego, co choć częściowo zatuszowało ten efekt. Oczy miał przekrwione, zatem długo musiał cierpieć, możliwe, że nawet płakał całą noc.

Blondyn wstał i podał swojemu gościowi szklankę wody, którą ten przyjął wdzięcznością, upijając sporego łyka. Odetchnął głęboko, odstawiając szkło na bok i podnosząc spojrzenie na gospodarza, a tenże usiadł znów obok niego.

\- J'ż..? Lepi'j? – zapytał Szwed, skupiając się na tej drugiej, emocjonalnej osobie. Czuł niezrozumiałą potrzebę, by się nim zaopiekować, szczególnie teraz.

\- Lepiej. – przyznał Austriak, już spokojnym głosem, kładąc dłonie na kolanach – Choć… nie do końca rozumiem, czemu mi pomagasz. Do tej pory to ja próbowałem Cię zdobyć.

Nordyk pomruknął, splatając dłonie w koszyczek i opierając go wygodnie o własne udo. Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, z pewnością nie było to żadne uczucie wyższe, a jednak jakieś było. Paradoks goni paradoks… Czy taka jest właśnie miłość? Paradoksalna?

\- Zb't dawno n'kt mnie ni' kochał… - odparł po chwili namysłu – Ni' chcę Ci spr'wić prz'krości 'ni zran'ć. Ch'ba… mni' zdob'łeś.

Ostatnie słowa powiedział już ciszej, ponieważ nie był ich w stu procentach pewny. Przyglądał się tylko, jak jego wybranek powoli przesuwa swoje dłonie i ujmuje jego, po czym razem złączone dłonie kładzie na środku między nimi. Obaj spoglądali na twór, który razem skonstruowali, obaj też nie uciekali ani nie robili kolejnego kroku, dopiero Rod znów się odezwał.

\- Zaskakujące… Tak długo marzyłem o tym dniu, ale kiedy on już nastąpił, nie mam pojęcia, co mówić.

Stwierdził, następnie na jego ustach zagościł drobny uśmiech zakłopotania, a Berwald mógł z całą szczerością stwierdzić, że jego wybranek jest piękny. Mimo braku snu, mimo czerwonych oczu, ten muzyk obdarzony był tak słodką, delikatną twarzą, idealnie komponującą się z całością jego szczupłego ciała, olśniewał swoją osobą obecnego tutaj blondyna. Myśli sprzed kilku dni, że mógłby to być żywy, jasnowłosy partner prysły w jednej sekundzie, osoba Rodericha była stokroć lepsza w mniemaniu Nordyka. Tenże właśnie uwolnił jedną dłoń i pogładził palcami po tej delikatnej twarzy, a Rod nawet chętnie przechylił głowę, by się oddać pieszczocie.

\- C' t'kiego si' st'ło, że si' we mnie zakoch'łeś? – zapytał Nordyk z ciekawości, pewniej już głaszcząc Roda po policzku.

Widział, jak te purpurowe oczy schodzą w dół, by zapewne spojrzeć gdzieś daleko, daleko przed siebie. Rod myślał, chyba bezwiednie delektując się tymi drobnymi gestami, którymi Nordyk go non stop darzył. To było takie miłe uczucie, móc kogoś gładzić i obserwować, takie wspaniałe! Szwed czuł przyjemne łaskotanie na sercu, którego również bardzo dawno nie dane było mu doświadczyć.

\- Ciężko to wyjaśnić… - rzekł powoli Roderich – Były obrady, tak jak teraz. Akurat przemawiałeś w pewnej sprawie, o której ja nie miałem zbyt dużego pojęcia. Przypadkiem nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. …To wystarczyło.

Znów mu spojrzał w oczy, Berwald widział w nich teraz zauroczenie, szczęście i wdzięczność, choć sam nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, za co. Po prostu Austriak w tym momencie przepełniał się tak dużą bańką pozytywnych emocji, że ciężko było nawet Berwaldowi sobie wyobrazić, co ten muzyk teraz czuł. Widział jedno, Rod nie będzie chciał go teraz odstąpić ani na krok.

\- I si'dział'ś cicho t'le czas'? – dopytał, ale zrobił coś jeszcze.

Puścił całkiem jego dłonie, za to poklepał swoje kolano zachęcająco. Rodericha nie trzeba było dwa razy zapraszać, z chęcią usiadł we wskazanym miejscu i nawet objął Nordyka za szyję, tym samym też dał się objąć w pasie. Na chwilę jednak odwrócił oczka, by poszukać odpowiedzi. Berwald zauważył, że zawsze gry Rod się zastanawia nad odpowiedzią, to odwraca wzrok.

\- Siedziałbym pewnie dłużej, ale poczułem w pewnym momencie, że z tęsknoty zacznę chodzić po ścianach.

Muzyk rozkoszował się bliskością, położył nawet głowę na ramieniu ukochanego, a sam blondyn jednak odczuł tę wewnętrzną niechęć do bliskości i musiał zwalczyć w sobie odruch odepchnięcia Roda. Z drugiej strony odpychać go też nie chciał, serce chciało być jak najbliżej jego serca, ale cała reszta niechętnie pozwalała na takie bliskości. Kolejny paradoks.

\- M'głeś prz'jechać… - mruknął nieco przeciągle Nordyk, niezadowolony na myśl, że tyle musiał czekać.

\- Bałem się… - odparł Rod szczerze, podniósł głowę i spojrzał głęboko w oczy kochanka - … przecież wiesz.

Owszem, wiedział, pamiętał z listów i wiadomości strach przed rozpoznaniem. Jednak nie skupił się teraz na tym, gdyż sama osoba Austrii była tak blisko, jego urodziwa twarz znajdowała się tuż przy nim, aż po karku Berwalda przeszedł dreszcz. Poczuł z jednej strony jakiś stres przed dotykiem, ale z drugiej też pragnienie, żeby był jeszcze bliżej, na dodatek w oczach Roda przyuważył, że on chyba też tego chce. Jednak ten mniejszy mężczyzna zapewne nie był hamowany przez tę samą barierę lub umiał ją zwalczyć, gdyż to on ostatecznie się przybliżył. Nordyk ani myślał go odsuwać, serce mu podskoczyło widząc, jak ten przechyla głowę i przysuwa się, sam zresztą też to zrobił, by w konsekwencji nieśmiało, delikatnie się pocałować. A to było tak przyjemne, tak niezwykłe, usta Rodericha były miękkie i cieplutkie, jakby składały się z samej, skondensowanej rozkoszy. Berwaldowi zaszumiało aż w głowie, gdy z chwili na chwilę całowali się coraz pewniej, coraz mocniej i namiętniej. To było coś, czego nie zapomni przez bardzo długi czas, wiedział to podświadomie. To było… och, najwspanialsze, co mogło mu się przytrafić.

W tym momencie nie był do końca świadomy, co robi, pozwalał się wodzić za nos, pozwalał ukochanemu na wszystko, czego on tylko zapragnie. Z drugiej strony Rod nie chciał zbyt wiele, pocałunek ostatecznie zakończył i tylko przytulił się z rozkoszą. Słownie także wyznali sobie gorące uczucie, Berwald nawet nie czuł ani przez chwilę zwątpienia, czuł się jak odurzony słodkim narkotykiem. Jedyne, czego chciał, to żeby ten mężczyzna nie odchodził, żeby był przy nim.


	7. Chapter 7

W końcu jednak musieli się zebrać na kolejną część obrad, na którą przyszli naturalnie razem. Jeszcze przed wejściem na salę się jednak rozdzielili, każdy miał do rozmówienia się z inną osobą, siedzieli też w innych częściach sali. To jednak nie przeszkodziło im w wymienieniu co jakiś czas spojrzeń, Roderich jednak okazywał więcej uczuć, Berwald był chłodniejszy, ale i po nim można było wyczytać emocje. Z pewnością nie zostało to pominięte przez innych, jednak nie przeszkadzali, a i nikt na sali nie odważył się zwrócić im uwagi.

Dopiero w przerwie, gdzie postanowili usiąść razem wraz z kawą i porozmawiać nieco na temat samego zebrania oraz padających tu argumentów im przerwano, podszedł do nich Francis w towarzystwie Antonia i Erziebeth, by „nacieszyć się" ich szczęściem, choć Berwald podejrzewał, że po prostu nie mieli kogo zaczepiać. Pozwolił Roderichowi prowadzić z nimi luźną, dla niego banalną konwersację, a sam zastanawiał się, co później, jak to będzie wyglądało po zakończeniu całego zgromadzenia. Mieszkają od siebie strasznie daleko, z drugiej strony czy nie zacznie tęsknić? Tego by tylko brakowało, żeby zamiast działać naukowo, leżał przy oknie i rozmyślał o ukochanym…

Ale czy to właściwie ważne? Przecież istnieje tyle form komunikacji… Postanowił się nie martwić i w chwili, gdy akurat ktoś inny mówił do jego ukochanego Berwald objął go w pasie i przytulił się. Wciąż czuł, jakby się unosił w ekstazie wraz ze swym partnerem. Dzięki temu przy okazji ta namolna trójka ich zostawiła, a Rod skorzystał z okazji i z chęcią sam się wtulił.

\- Hei, R'd… - zagadnął go jeszcze, spokojnie czekając, aż ten podniesie na niego spojrzenie – Dl'czego „K"? J'ki jest tw'j pseudon'm?

W oczach Roda zabłysło rozbawienie, zerknął tylko, czy nikt nie siedzi przy nich, ale na szczęście mieli małą aurę prywatności.

\- Kruk. Tak mnie zaczęli muzycy nazywać w Operze, kiedy zauważyli, że preferuję porę nocną od dziennej.

Berwald mruknął w zrozumieniu, głaszcząc te brązowe, wręcz czekoladowe włosy. Spojrzał mu jeszcze w oczy, przez chwilę oceniając to zwierzątko i obecnego jegomościa.

\- Ż'den kr'k nie j'st tak śliczn' j'k Ty… - stwierdził w końcu, a Rod tylko delikatnie zaróżowił się na te słowa.

Nordyk czuł, że wyrażona wcześniej w liście niska samoocena nie wzięła się znikąd i postanowił, że popracuje nad nią trochę. Ale to później… Przy okazji. Teraz chciał się nacieszyć samym ukochanym, póki mógł.

Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek charakteryzuje się tym, że życie staje się monotonne, dni – nawet krajów – wyglądają często podobnie. Wiele osób się przed tym buntuje, inni na to narzekają, ale są też osoby, którym stateczność i monotonia po prostu pasują. Taki był Berwald, personifikacja Szwecji. Taki był, ponieważ teraz czuł się szczęśliwy przez tą jedną, ale zasadniczą zmianę, jaka w jego życiu nastąpiła. Rod może nawet przewrócić jego życie do góry nogami, ale tak długo, jak będą ze sobą szczęśliwi, Berwald nie będzie protestował.


End file.
